


【警探組】誓約與制約

by Falcon_lion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 養父子AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion
Summary: ｜警探組HC｜養父子AU｜ABO設定｜謝謝 @Lino琳諾 畫了那麼棒的AU也謝謝讓我摸一把沒什麼劇情但是卻長的讓我傻眼的一篇無法完全寫出養父子的美好我真是.......走這看超棒的設定 > http://hope3190.lofter.com/post/1f1f1efe_12bc27349看到這篇漫畫就忍不住要寫了嗚嗚嗚 >  http://hope3190.lofter.com/post/1f1f1efe_12c69af6c腦波真的超弱...





	【警探組】誓約與制約

「康納，你得向我證明，你除去了安德森這個姓氏後還剩下什麼。」

最後一顆襯衫鈕釦被男人解開，露出了包裹在裡頭的白皙皮膚，上頭襯著小巧可愛的櫻色乳珠，在暈黃的燈光下似乎帶著如同蜂蜜般的色澤──而他也若有似無的聞到了男孩身上會有的甜香。  
那帶著槍繭的大掌從鎖骨處往下滑落，游移在單薄的白色胸膛上頭，所到之處激起了一片片的疙瘩，康納忍住內心的不平靜，鏡片下的琥珀色眼睛倒映著男人垂著的雙眼，而淡色的唇瓣在男人的質問下緊緊抿著，看起來帶著些委屈。  
  
「你甚至不是個Alpha。」

男人的目光銳利向他射來，語氣中甚至帶著責備。  
在與漢克對上眼的一瞬間，康納便將視線移開，蒼白的面頰上帶著些緊張的駝紅，男人看到他其實並不算明顯的喉結上下滑動了一陣，Omega柔軟的頸子像是輕輕施力就能夠折斷，漢克抿了一口帶著鮮紅色的酒水，湛藍的雙眼帶上了些陰鬱的色彩。  
  
康納站的筆直，雙手負在背後，這姿勢讓他的胸躺以及腰線顯得柔軟，而這是屬於Omega才會有的身材，想到這裡，漢克便將眉頭皺得更緊。  
「回答我，康納。」他失去了平時會有的冷靜，漢克‧安德森朝著他的男孩釋出了Alpha會有的強烈信息素，一瞬間溫暖的房間內充斥了如同猛獸般的狂暴氣息。  
而原本一直無動於衷的康納被這樣霸道的信息素當面衝擊之下，往後踉蹌的差點軟腰跪倒在地。  
「父親......」他的原本蒼白的面龐染上了情慾的緋紅，一直延伸耳廓、還有那藏著腺體的後頸處，說出口的求饒變的破碎，他往後靠著勉強撐著自己的身體不倒下──即使他顫抖的厲害。  
但男人稍稍一個動作就輕而以舉的破壞男孩的所有努力，他伸手勾住了男孩幾乎化成水的腰肢拖到了面前，用著那象徵安德森家族權力的短杖勾起了男孩的下巴。  
「你認為你配得上這個姓氏嗎？......用你這樣的身體？」  
康納鏡片下的眼睛迷茫著，呼吸變的短促，渾身感受著男人罩在他身上的氣味，雙手輕輕拉住了漢克的軍用外衣才堪堪維持住平衡，他跪在他面前的無辜樣子卻讓Alpha起了佔有的嗜虐心，漢克不自覺的吞了口口水，嚐到了口腔內已經化作甘甜的酒水，還有些道不明的苦澀。

「康納，你要我拿你怎麼辦。」男人突然收起了所有的信息素，將那滿腔的不明情緒化成了一個嘆息，手指輕輕撫過了男孩細膩的臉龐，感受著Omega溫熱的鼻息以及慢慢散發出的甜香。  
康納閉上了眼，他的鼻腔內充滿了他父親的氣味，一股熱潮湧上，甚至他可以感受到自己後頭似乎已經開始期望男人的侵入，但他仍面不改色。

「我是康納．安德森。」

Omega壓下了從心底竄出的慾望，蹭上了男人撫摸著他的手掌，感受著他每日每夜妄想之人的氣息──他得承認，他從不恨自己的性別，甚至從分化的那一晚得知自己是Omega時他幾乎是樂壞了。

「我不是Alpha，但我是個優秀的Omega。」

男孩睜開了有著上好酒液色澤的雙眼，那因為情慾變得艷紅的雙唇微啟──

「我能夠為您誕下最優秀的繼承人。」

而他能夠以此真正獨佔他所愛的人。

──不論付出什麼代價。  
  
＊

康納‧安德森最近有個煩惱。  
  
──微不足道，卻又沉重的幾近讓他窒息。

不，用微不足道之說也太過輕描淡寫──

「康納，下巴要收起來、腰挺直，還有你的手腕......太低。」  
  
男人粗糙的手指搭在他的手腕上，另隻手環過了他的腰際勾著，他渾身上下被男人的氣息罩滿，從皮膚接觸間傳來的體溫似乎要將他灼傷，他低沉的聲音在耳邊流淌，伴隨著的是他開口時的呼吸吹拂在耳畔，他的身體聽到男人的指令下意識的收起下巴、挺起腰，卻感覺四肢更加無力。  
這不對，不應該是這樣的──他勉強壓下了從腹腔內竄出的異樣感，聚精會神地盯著眼前的標的物，扣在板機上的手指沒有顫抖。  
「對待任何事物時都一樣，用心、並且專注──康納，面對敵人時更需要專注──他們比你所想的更加狡猾。」  
他的確在專注──康納認真的感受著男人在耳邊吐息帶上的溫度、他說話時帶有的微微酒氣、他低沉的嗓音、扣在他腰上的手掌觸感以及貼在他身上時傳來的心跳，是與自己相反的沉穩──  
  
「而且不能給予他們任何憐憫。」  
  
康納咬緊了下唇，在男人放開了他身體的同時，他收起了下巴、挺直腰桿，手指毫不留情地扣下了版機──

「砰！」

一聲槍響伴隨著死亡者最後的叫喊，鮮血飛濺沾染在他的眼角，將他的一小片世界變成艷紅的色彩──他知道這或許也是他最後的下場。  
他垂下眼看著死亡者伸長的指尖，周圍已經開始蔓延出鮮血，幾乎要碰觸到自己的足尖──康納這時耳邊才響起眼前已經斷氣之人最後的求饒以及聲聲尖叫，女人瘋狂的懊悔以及懇求完全無法喚回他身後男人的一絲憐憫。

「做得很好，康納。」男人雙手捧住了他的面頰，用著指腹擦去了落在眼角的殷紅，然後吻上了男孩的額角。「真不愧是我的兒子。」  
感受著男人擦在額角上的唇瓣，康納閉上了眼睛，那些原本從腹腔湧上的熱潮擴散到全身，然後下意識的夾緊了臀部──他有種熱潮全往後頭的湧出的錯覺。  
  
「謝謝父親。」

是的，他是漢克‧安德森的兒子──必須是──那是他能夠待在他身邊的唯一理由。  
  
康納心裡非常明白，他必須是個Alpha、優秀的Alpha，在這個男人──在他的父親的期待之下成為安德森家族最優秀的繼承人──他也以此為目標。  
離開前他再次回頭看了一眼躺於血泊中的背叛者，康納這才感覺到自己手指顫抖得厲害──並不是所謂害怕、恐懼的情緒──那是一種陌生的情感，焦灼在他的胸口。  
沒有繼續看死亡者被侍從拖曳而去的畫面，他轉身跟上了男人的腳步，有些貪婪地嗅聞著他父親從前頭傳來的淡淡信息素氣味──那些本來近乎無味的氣息在他歲數的遞增而越發明顯──而他也更加的沉迷。

但他明白自己這份過於越矩的情感並不是他應該擁有的。

──那死亡的背叛者變成了他的惡夢，而夢裡的他成為了死亡的那個人。  
即使如此，他仍然能夠為了他做出任何事──他能夠成為他的槍、他的繼承人，甚至如果可以──  
他閉上了眼，將這個如同天方夜譚的想法深藏於自己的腦海中。

＊

潮濕的霉氣幾乎將自己的身體浸濕，康納睜開眼花了些時間才憶起自己的所在以及男人最後的喪氣面容，而那模糊的夢境卻在清醒後更加清晰的回放著，腹部傳來的疼痛感若有似無的提醒他自己可能被拋棄的事實，伸手輕觸才發現他所敬愛之人為他包紮的傷口已經冉冉滲出血液，從那雪白中帶上了點點殷紅。  
「......父親。」喉頭像是被人掐著，他喃喃唸出的語言消散在空氣中。  
自從分化之後，他了解到自己過於貪婪以及畸形的愛戀，以及家族內更加暗濤洶湧的各方勢力──身為一個Omega，要繼承安德森家族實在太過天方夜譚──即使從小到大的嚴格教導讓他擁有了卓越的領導能力、判斷力以及身為後備軍人該有的體力，但在這個身分之前皆會被打折。

──但他也沒想到對方會如此的囂張跋扈。  
  
從鐵製的欄杆窗戶細小的吹進寒風，外頭的黑暗像在窺視著這一方狹小的禁閉室，那因為老舊而破洞灌風的木門發出了像是哭嚎的細小聲響，蠟燭上抖動的光影將這不大的房間照的搖晃不已。  
穿在身上的白色襯衫釦子已經被重新扣好，連那代表著高級私人軍校的深藍色緞帶都好好的繫在頸脖上頭，要不是那四肢及腹部隱約傳來的疼痛以及自己身在這個幾乎沒進來過幾次的禁閉室內，他都感覺自己與他的對話是場夢。

──他說出來了。

他藉著衝動把自己的心中所想的所有汙穢展現在他的面前。  
然後被他狠狠地拒絕──

這不管怎麼想都是理所當然的吧？  
  
康納回想起男人瞠大的藍色雙眼中的不可置信、還有一些他讀不出的複雜情緒。  
男人──他的父親那抹帶著苦澀以及拒絕的態度垂下了肩膀，任由手上的酒杯落在地上，濺濕了白色的絨毛地毯，後頭火爐燒灼的劈啪聲響就像在嘲笑他如此的自我膨脹──他伸出的手在半空中被男人拍落。

「康納，你在學校惹事的情形我可以不追究，不過你應該需要冷靜一下。」

──這或許是那個男人第一次表達出他對於自己的性別有多麼的失望。  
  
翻開了袖子，他看到了上頭淡青的黑色瘀斑、也看到了那因為體熱而凝聚的汗珠隨著他手腕的翻動滑落，康納這時才感覺自己渾身燥熱不已，從門縫吹入的冷風都沒讓他感到降低多少溫度，就連因為疼痛而顫動的睫毛都上頭都蓄滿了汗水。  
渾身上下的鈍痛傳達到了體內慢慢變成了一種奇怪的刺激，他隱約可以從空氣中聞到某種黏膩的氣味。  
「呼......唔嗯......」  
就像是腹部裡面有一團小小的火燄正在灼燒，康納縮回了這禁閉室裏頭唯一的床鋪上，背脊彎曲的角度剛好可以靠在方腳邊，牆壁冰冷的觸感隔著襯衫爬上他，卻沒降低多少，他喉頭忍不住發出了某種低低的呻吟。

看來他對自己的影響實在太深了。

自從分化後他沒少使用過抑制劑，如此過著也相安無事──即使在軍校裡那些地方無可避免的被迫與Alpha相處，感受他們過多的信息素，但那些都無法使他有所觸動──這使康納一直認為自己可能是個性冷感的Omega，他也想過或許在分化前父親的抵禦Omega信息素的訓練也能用在這裡。  
  
但一切的猜想在今晚被顛覆，他的身體對於漢克‧安德森的信息素起了最直接的反應。

──這就像是某種制約反射。

康納幾近貪婪的嗅聞著他袖口中殘留的氣味，那個霸道的Alpha就像在上頭做了記號，他甚至希望自己身上可以完全都是他的氣味，而那些味道毫無阻礙的沖到了鼻腔內讓他完全無法抵禦。  
「父親......唔嗯......」康納腦子一團混亂──所有的燥熱、疼痛以及難過變成了某種黏膩的情感──從鼻腔內被他哼出，成了低低的呻吟。  
康納忍不住用牙齒咬住了放在鼻尖上的袖口，劃破了手腕上的皮膚，帶出了點點殷紅，然後將自己的身體縮成一團，雙腿夾緊摩擦、並用著另隻手隔著褲子輕觸著自己漸漸抬頭的器官。  
腦內的一切灼熱感燒的他渾身顫慄，而且無法停止哆嗦，那從沒有過的發情熱潮燒的他不知所措，他並不是沒有愛撫過自己，但發情時身體上的的敏感度比他想像的還要更加被放大。  
感覺著後頭不斷流出的液體，康納甚至認為那些量幾乎可以將他的褲子打溼，但隨之而來的是極度的空虛感──他的身體不知羞恥的渴望被填滿，這就是Omega的身體──帶著悲哀卻又為此而慶幸的性別。  
一直感受到空虛的身體讓他終於忍不住一把拉開現在變得礙事的褲子，手指輕觸的地方燙手，康納試著按壓著柔軟的穴口，稍用一指輕壓就直接將他的手指吸入，而不斷冒出的水從裏頭被擠壓而出浸濕了他的手──那裏就像是住在他身體裡的另隻怪物，貪婪著吸吮所有要入侵的東西。  
  
「嗯......啊嗯......」他聽到自己從鼻腔發出了某種呻吟，帶著不滿足的情緒仍然灌滿了他的胸口。  
  
不夠，還不夠。

康納伸直了頸脖，蓄滿生理淚水的眼眶溢出了許多，落在帶著霉味的被褥中，他將後頸貼在冰冷堅硬的石頭牆上，感受到有些嗑人的疼痛，但他仍然試著用這種方式降低體內一直不斷燃燒著的火焰，雖然效果甚微。  
後頭手指已經被絞入了三指，並且學著性交的抽插方式不斷輾壓著裏頭柔軟的嫩肉，但仍然無法滿足──他需要更大、更粗以及更加炙熱的東西貫穿他，直達他的深處，鑿開他的身體，完全佔有他、標記他──康納開始想像著他父親的手掌輕觸著他的胸鋪、手指不經意的擦過他的乳尖、然後覆上了今早被人劃傷的腹部，記憶著他只拿過槍、煙以及酒杯的手指細細的為自己包紮的觸感，而那雙藍色的眼睛帶著審視的掃過他的全身。

「父親......」

他想像著男人的手指順著他的腹部往下，撫過了他興奮直挺的器官，往後侵入了後頭直冒水的肉穴並在裡頭絞動著、又或許用著低沉暗啞的嗓音說著些下流的話語，然後換上了粗長的性器將自己貫穿，搗入最深處、掐開從沒人造訪過的生殖腔裡，最後將他的所有灼熱灌入裡頭、將他空虛的身子灌滿──而他會懷上安德森的子嗣。  
──康納幾乎無法控制的渾身顫慄，體內那股空虛以及興奮讓他加重了手上的力道，讓這個靜謐的室內迴盪著康納抑著嗓子的呻吟以及淫糜的水聲，加上了Omega發情的信息素，這狹小的空間幾乎黏膩的讓人窒息。  
「唔......唔嗯.....爹地......」快感從尾椎爬上後腦，康納哼著氣音將積蓄在體內的快感化為白濁的液體從體內射出，他粗喘著氣息感受著快感後的餘韻，但那隨之而來的是更大的空虛感，他扭動著身子試圖將自己的手指更加探入濕熱黏膩的後穴中，仍然無法滿足那股足以將自己吞噬的空虛。

「──」嗡嗡響著的腦內竄入了其他不同的聲音，抬頭時看見了幾團黑影，它們似是在對話，然後如同黑夜的觸手將他從地上拉起。  
「父親......」他被抱到了某個人的懷中，一個個如同手掌的事物攀爬在他身上，汲取著他過高的體溫及撫去佈在上頭的汗水，康納從鼻腔內發出了舒服的輕哼──直到他感受到不同的信息素。  
「不......放手，不要......爹地......」  
但Omega的掙扎在這些黑影面前毫無作用，僅只讓他們更加的粗暴去牽制他，拉開了他幾乎沒有任何遮掩作用的衣物，而他也只能被動地承受有著不同溫度的陌生觸感在他皮膚上磨蹭。  
他們似乎在他耳邊說著甚麼、有著低喘、笑鬧還有一些落在他頸畔的溼熱，虛軟無力的肢體被他們托在半空，康納最後的掙扎是落在口腔間的腥甜味。  
──接下來除了撫摸的觸感之外多了疼痛，它們落在他的腰際、手腕以及臉上，暈呼呼的腦袋無法使用以及思考，疼痛讓他扭曲了身體卻仍然無法脫離它們的掌控，康納只剩下本能的大聲地哭喊以及呼喚。  
  
混亂的最後停止在幾聲槍響，比起信息素更加腥黏的氣息漫佈在狹小的空間。  
「──」低沉的話語似乎落在耳邊，他聽不清楚。  
康納感覺到自己被環到了另個溫暖之中，那股溫暖帶著他熟悉的氣味，隨著話語後落在額角的觸感是他所熟悉的溫柔──而他在那觸感離開時，湊上前舐去了他從自己這得到的溫度以及他來不及帶走的氣息。  
「──」他聽到了某種似乎從喉頭間發出的低啞聲音，最後他被奪去了欲張口的所有聲音。

＊

漢克‧安德森盯著手上那高級羊皮紙上的墨水拼湊而成的字母，另隻手捏著鵝毛筆稍稍晃動著，他的視線在閱讀完上頭的所有資訊後，緩緩抬頭從那蠟燭的光影間看向站在眼前的人。

他的男孩負手站的筆直，一頭整齊的暗色棕髮一如往常的整齊往後梳起，前額卻調皮的落下絲絲碎髮，白皙漂亮的頸脖往下可以看到那若有似無的鎖骨被白色的襯衫掩蓋，代表著高級私人軍校的深藍緞帶被拉開掛在肩上，一雙如同他酒窖裡上好美酒般的溫潤琥珀眼眸眨也不眨的隱藏在鏡片後方，單薄的身材過於纖瘦──要撐起安德森家族對他來說或許真的太難了，但現在能夠保護他的方式卻也沒有剩下多少──他皺了皺鼻尖，那股若有似無的氣味輕飄飄的似在騷擾。  
突如其來的焦躁感讓他拿起了手邊的紅酒置於唇邊，用著濃郁的醇香稍稍掩蓋自己被挑起的情緒。  
  
「過來。」啜了一口醇厚的酒水，卻仍發覺自己的聲音過於低啞，那股隨著聲音溢出喉頭的某些情緒被他習慣性地收攏在身體的某一處──但每每在觸碰到他時卻逐漸崩解。  
  
──這是從什麼時候開始的？

康納‧安德森乖順的走到了他的面前，那個連脖子下的領子都被好好的扣著，他看到從領子口間微微顯露出的瘀青，不自覺地皺緊了眉間。  
「你解釋看看。」漢克感覺自己的聲音終於變得比較正常了，但心中那股毛躁感卻在說話間增長，逐漸成為一個怪物。  
「父親，我沒有甚麼好解釋的。」康納垂下眼，纖長白皙的手指捏住了他位於喉結下方、鎖骨上方的第一個鈕扣，從上頭一一解開包裹著他身體的白色襯衫，露出了裏頭細膩的皮膚。  
近乎完美的白皙細膩皮膚上有著如同星辰般的點點小痣綴飾，讓他從完美中顯露出人性，垂著的眼簾在鏡片後方變得不明顯──而他也一直想不透他戴著眼鏡的緣由，因為他的視力並沒有甚麼問題。  
  
他不自覺的伸出手撫上了男孩胸前白皙漂亮的皮膚，感覺著上頭因為寒冷或是害怕而冒起的疙瘩，他的指尖擦過了同樣立起的乳珠──它漾著漂亮的淡粉色，就像是等待著他人來採擷而巍巍站立著──他聽到了自己與他同時發出了短促的吸氣聲。  
為了掩飾自己的情緒，他的質問變得有些尖銳，他也知道自己的內心在面對康納時會變的逃避。  
──康納身為他所培養的繼承人，應當是一個優秀的Alpha──但老天，他卻分化成了一個Omega。  
更加讓自己無法置信的是──他並不為此感到任何憤怒或是其他負面的情緒，甚至、甚至......漢克手上的勁力不自覺的加重——他甚至因為如此而感到些許的......高興？  
這不對，康納是他的兒子，是他重點培養的安德森家族繼承人，即使他現在分化成為了Omega，但他仍然是安德森家族的第一順位繼承人，對他來說是等同於柯爾的存在──想起那個來不及長大的兒子，漢克忍不住稍稍嘆了一口氣。

──「我能夠為您誕下最優秀的繼承人。」  
男孩蜜色的眼中倒映著他桌上的燭火，像是從那落出的點點星火將他渾身燃燒殆盡──

但他逃避了。

對，那個漢克‧安德森逃避了他養子炙熱的眼神，並且完全的拒絕他的任何話語。  
  
「康納，你在學校惹事的情形我可以不追究，不過你應該需要冷靜一下。」  
──這或許是漢克所看過康納露出最難過的神情──他眼中的光芒在那瞬間完全熄滅，而他沒敢再看向他。

＊

的確有感受到寒風吹打在臉上的刺痛感，但那過高的體溫卻絲毫沒有減少下降趨勢，那從他們接觸的每一個支點都像是要從中燃燒，即使漢克把懷中的康納用自己的外套好好包覆起來，卻似乎讓他變得更加躁動。  
「爹地......」男孩將他燒灼的面龐不斷的蹭著寬大的外套，像是貪婪著上頭的氣味以及溫度，口中喃喃著過於親暱的稱謂──康納從來沒這麼叫過他。  
從領養後開始教導起所有的禮節，康納從見面開始就乖巧的異常，他的身世也簡單的如同一張白紙──孤兒，父母不詳──漢克並不確定康納喚著的是誰，或許是逝去的父親，但他卻有種油然而生的忌妒感，這種感覺以及猜想連他自己都覺得可笑，但忽然想起那群男人將他圍繞在其中，恣意的褻玩他的那個畫面他不禁收緊了手。  
從禁閉室到他房間的距離似乎變得漫長，懷中的男孩緊抓在他脖子上的手指似乎要將他撕裂開來，從裏頭拉出他不願意面對的一切──他比自己想像中的膽小。  
  
或許他早就知道康納對他的感情，而他一直都不願意面對。

「好，康納，乖、你先放手。」漢克將康納放到床上時，男孩的雙手仍緊抓著他的衣服，將平常整齊的襯衫拉出緊繃的皺褶，漢克口氣中帶上了少有的安撫，輕輕的哄著男孩並試圖鬆開他緊箍著的手指。  
「不！不要！父親！嗚......我只要爹地......父親......」在他稍稍施力拉開康納的手指時，男孩便突然更加用力的拉住漢克的頸脖，並將彎著腰的男人緊緊抱到懷中──他只聽見康納胸口胡亂跳動的心跳以及他鮮少表現出的激動──那種帶著撒嬌的黏膩語氣是他從沒有表現出來的。  
迎面撲鼻的是甜膩的Omega氣息，那完全發情的氣味在這瞬間完全張開蔓延在這碩大的房間內，一瞬間就連壁爐裡的劈啪聲都變得朦朧許多，即使是漢克這種已經被訓練成對信息素低敏的體質也感受到了一股熱潮從胸口往下衝。

「康納......」

男孩修長的手臂將男人擁抱在懷中，那每一下都帶著甜膩氣息的呼吸擦在他的唇邊，然後像是在沙漠中找到了水源一般，康納用著輕咬的力道吮住了男人的下唇，將漢克剩下的安撫吞入腹中。

如同已經撐到最飽滿的氣球碰到了針，他所有的理智被掐熄在康納湊上的親吻中。  
  
漢克的舌頭就著他的吻竄入了過於溫暖的口腔內攪動，刷過了整齊的齒列，帶著掠奪的態勢捲上了他湊來的舌尖，康納的唾液似乎都帶著些甜味，在每次的換氣間被完全奪去；一雙蜜色的眸子像是盛滿了美酒，在嗚咽著他最敬愛之人的稱謂時揮發在空氣中。  
「哼嗯……」手掌撫平每一處如同著火般灼熱的肌膚，他沿著帶傷的小腹往上──這次沒有擦過，而是用著指腹輾壓著昂首而立的乳珠，在上頭輕輕用著指甲尖輕掐，引出了甜膩的輕哼。  
他吻去了落在他嘴角的銀絲以及從那溢出呻吟，手指將那抹淡紅染成了豔紅之後持續往上擦過了形狀姣好的鎖骨、然後扣住了Omega最敏感的後頸線體處。  
「唔嗯──」隨著男人的手指扣上，吻也隨即落在上頭，感受著漢克的氣息噴灑在他現在最敏感的位置，康納哼著鼻腔發出了舒服的嘆息，渾身微微顫抖，手指緊緊的扣在他父親寬大的背上，雙腳纏上了男人精壯的腰肢，感受著粗大的東西在他臀邊磨蹭。

「爹地……進來……操我、填滿我。」康納的唇瓣擦過了男人已經有些汗濕的臉龐，軟綿的沙啞嗓音帶著渴求以及邀請，他感覺自己渾身將要被他佔據而興奮的顫慄著。  
「康納，你知道你到底在做什麼嗎？」漢克吻過了他燒紅的耳畔，說出口的聲音沙啞──那股一直抑在心底的毛躁終究變成了怪物，朝著他們張牙舞爪著──他手指往下扣住了一直磨蹭著的臀部，觸手便濕了大片，漢克感覺到康納身上的氣息又變得更加深沉，而他聽到自己變的壓抑的嗓子。「你可是我兒子，而我是……」  
「我知道……父親。」康納忽然鬆開了桎梏男人的手臂以及雙腿，將自已從他身下爬出。

「我是您的兒子、而您是我的父親，無庸置疑的……」  
  
──他就像是一個熟透的蜜果，所見之處的白皙皮膚染上了淡淡的嫣紅，被他的軍用外衣包裹妥當，卻有種含苞待放之感。他用雙手拉開了藏於臀瓣中的肉穴，那裏似乎正吐露著甜美的汁水，引誘著他人的侵犯、探入、佔有──他的男孩毫不保留的將自己最美好的一面呈現在他愛的人面前。  
  
「我能夠為了您成為任何東西──您的槍、您的兒子或是安德森家的繼承人──您願意的話我也能夠是您專屬的Omega，我能夠為您……唔啊！」  
「可惡，康納……你這……」

康納的言語被男人的手指給扼斷在喉中，那帶著槍繭的指頭毫不留情的擠入了柔軟炙熱的軟穴中，而感受到他的侵入，男孩仰起了頸脖，發出了一陣舒嘆，被他勉強撐著的雙腿幾乎無法停止哆嗦，腳趾尖甚至因為男人的主動而舒服的捲曲起來。  
裏頭柔軟的毫無阻礙，甚至在他抽出時還帶著依依不捨之感，緊緻的讓他下身又硬了幾分。

這似乎完全亂套了。  
但他無法停下。  
他們都無法停下。  
他的男孩琥珀般的眼瞳中映著自己，至始至終。  
  
──而他開始正視時已經是到了這個地步──他們終將互相吞噬對方。

「唔──唔啊……爹地……」他吻去了男孩眼角落下的淚水，也吻去了他微啟的唇溢出的呼喚，手指在肉穴攪動的水聲淫糜的不禁讓康納又燥熱了幾分。  
「你裡面還真濕……康納……」  
「不夠……爹地，進來……我要、呼嗯……」手臂勘勘維持住身體的顫抖，康納忍受著男人手指在裏頭肆虐的快感，話也說的哆嗦，那隻仍穿著黑色小腿襪的腳趾卻不規矩的輕踏上了男人胯下撐起的帳篷。  
「我要您用這個懲罰我……爹地，我是個壞小孩。」腳趾上傳來的熱量以及男人瞬間爆出的Alpha氣息讓康納幾乎軟下了腰，他哼哼的鼻音被奪去，在輾轉汲取漢克口中的氣息後，他讓自己躺倒在柔軟的床上，撐起了腰部及腿部──以接納的姿態將自己上呈給他最愛的男人。  
  
──就像是個等待交配的雌獸──漢克不禁這麼想著。

他沒有馬上接受那個邀請，反而覆上了腹部上的包紮，撫摸著印在紗布上頭的點點血斑、然後往側腰摸去，上頭印了淡青色的瘀斑──他想起了禁閉室裏頭發生的事情，藍色的眼睛因而映上了些陰鬱。  
「你的確是壞孩子……」漢克的聲音像是囈語，很輕、很淡，但手指卻相反的加大了力道扣住了康納前頭巍巍站立的性器、另隻手指則更加擠入那無法停止出水的肉穴裡頭，帶著些許逞罰的方式稍稍刺激。「這裡除了我還有誰碰過？」  
「啊啊──沒、沒有……只有…只有您……」前後被同時包夾的快感讓康納無法控制地發出高亢的呻吟，他幾乎無法撐住抬高的臀部，手指緊抓著他身下的外套，有些瘋狂的搖晃著頭。「只有您碰過我的肉穴，而我也只要您的肉棒……唔唔──！」  
「我記得我教導過你最重要事情吧。」他的手指在裏頭稍稍轉了一圈，曲起時掐到了一處突起的肉核，便感覺到身下的男孩發出了巨大的顫抖，喉頭的呻吟梗在喉中沒有發出，前頭的性器則可憐的吐出了少許的白濁液體，沿著他扣著的手指邊流下。「不能對我說謊，康納。」  
「……我、我……」康納瞠大了雙眼，似乎被高潮侵蝕了意識，口中吐出了少許的破碎字母卻無法成為語言，直到漢克再次摳弄輾壓陰莖前端的馬眼時，康納無法控制的騰起了腰肢，向他的父親哭嚎著。

「我，是我！我在禁閉室裏頭用手指操自己的騷穴……，然後想像著父親是怎麼用肉棒操到我懷孕，甚至因為這樣而高潮……唔啊啊──！」  
  
漢克沒有等康納說完，便提起了已經硬的不行的性器直接搗入那濕軟不已的肉穴之中。  
康納感覺到比手指更大的東西擠入，甚至像是要將他從中劈開、揉碎，從下頭傳來的痠脹感讓他再次弓起了腰下意識的躲閃，但被男人一雙手緊緊扣住髖部，然後用著更大的力氣將他炙熱的肉棒刺入那濕軟的嫩穴中，康納前頭的性器受到刺激而吐露出了更多的精液，濺到了帶著斑紅的紗布上頭。  
「果然是壞孩子，沒有我的允許怎麼能隨便射精？」漢克從上衣口袋中抽出了原本掛在康納脖子上的藍色緞帶，然後靈巧的綁到了因為高潮而變得有些疲軟的性器上頭，收手時還彈了一下漾著情慾色彩的粉色龜頭，引的康納再次發出了帶著哭腔的細碎呻吟，而他的吻落在了他燒紅的眼角上，還有那他平時帶著鼓勵會親吻的額角。「康納……到了這個地步，我們都無法後悔了。」

康納的回答是伸手抱住了男人的頸項，然後一雙被小腿吊帶襪包裹得宜的雙腿勾住漢克精壯的腰肢，讓那粗大的性器更加深入柔軟濕熱的肉穴裡頭，原本帶著皺褶的穴口被撐的飽滿、帶上了情慾的豔紅，甜膩的Omega氣息再次包覆了他的Alpha。   
「爹地……我會懷上您的孩子的。」男孩的聲音就像是惡魔的呢喃，用著漂亮的果實誘惑著他，在他耳邊輕輕烙下了印記，而他們也再也無法回到伊甸園。「我是屬於你的。」  
  
──漢克知道他再也無法逃避男孩的任何言語、眼神以及他那顆過於炙熱且畸形的戀慕。

「操你的，康納。」  
  
他再次吻上了詠頌著如同惡魔誘惑的雙唇，並將陰莖抽出了大半，如同打樁一般再次用力頂到深處。  
「唔唔唔嗚──」  
康納的呻吟被男人吞入，就像是他們開始共同詠唱著某種曲調，配著下體抽插時帶出的淫糜水聲及肉體拍打的聲響，讓這空間變得更加旖旎。  
碩大的頭部毫不留情的在每次拔出進入時深深的輾壓軟穴裡頭的敏感突起，漢克感受著包裹著他的軟肉在每次退出時帶著依依不捨的緊緻、進入時卻軟嫩的可以擠出更多的淫水──男孩的處子之穴就像是被慢慢開發變成他的形狀──而他已經準備好接受他的所有。  
  
「爹地好大、好脹、好熱……唔嗯！會壞掉！哈啊！」  
  
漢克抓住了男孩白皙的大腿並將他拉開，沒讓他繼續絞在他的腰上，而他則可以有更大的空間可以滿足自己以及眼前這個饑渴水嫩的小穴，他的鼻尖蹭過了男孩汗濕光潔的額，並在額角上頭輕輕落下一吻，帶著安撫的用著唇在上頭輕輕摩擦。  
  
這不是作夢──康納在男人的親吻間瞇起了眼，感受著那不同的體溫從他們相觸的位置間傳遞著，然後漸漸揉合成一體──一股無法言喻的滿足感充斥在四肢百骸，然後慢慢膨脹。

從尾椎傳到後腦的酸麻刺激還有下體的疼痛交織變成了一波波將他拍打上岸的快感，康納幾乎只能弓起腰承受著男人每次的入侵，而腹部持續傳來的灼熱感變成了像是想要排尿的錯覺，但那緞帶仍綁在上頭，隨著他們的律動而搖晃著，康納想要伸手去抓卻被男人拉住了手。  
「康納，沒有我的允許你要做什麼？」漢克吮咬著男孩喉嚨上不明顯的突起，那身為Omega而較不突出的喉結被他咬出了一圈齒印，但又像是不滿足似的，男人鬆開了牙齒後覆上了唇在上頭留下了點點紅斑。  
男孩白皙的皮膚上的某些位置仍帶著瘀青──那是所謂的在學校與人打架留下的，不過漢克卻也覺得沒那麼簡單──一想到他或許是像今天晚上看到的那樣，他就無法冷靜下來。

想起自己從康納小時候就有的保護慾，這讓他稍稍愣了一陣，所以最終是他自己為之的結果嗎，漢克在心中自嘲了一番。

「爹地……要、要射了、讓我……讓我射。」康納出口的聲音帶上了顫抖，因為快感而不斷湧出的生理淚水於眼角滑落，那艷紅的鼻尖在嗚咽時輕輕皺起，卻沒讓漢克軟下心。  
「你前面已經射過了，記得我教導過的，康納。」漢克沒有停下挺跨的動作，他將自己完全送入柔軟的肉穴中，那穴口與他交接的地方已經因為抽插而帶出了細小的泡沫，抽出時帶出了裡頭的粉色嫩肉以及裡頭不斷漫出的淫水。

「貪心是會帶來墮落的。」

他抽出了自己的陰莖後將康納翻了個身，那軟綿的身軀幾乎由著他動作，Alpha拉高了男孩的腰肢，讓他渾圓的白皙臀部毫無保留的呈現在自己面前，軟綿的腰部因為姿勢的關係而彎成了美麗的弧度，漢克低下頭從那臀縫的末端──從尾椎的地方吻上，然後沿著他的脊椎、鼻尖蹭過了他的漂亮腰窩、停在他的蝴蝶骨的中間。  
康納鼻尖蹭在有著濃厚的Alpha氣味的外套裡，感受著男人如同要將他一點一點侵蝕的吻，就像是在每個脊椎骨上烙上他的氣味，而他能夠真正成為他的……

「我早已為了您而墮落。」  
  
Omega像是囈語的細聲一落，那霸道且巨大的炙熱再次貫穿他，毫不留情且洶湧的讓他措手不及。  
「啊啊──！父親！」  
他的叫喊幾乎淹沒在男人豪不留情的衝撞中，Alpha的巨大陰莖幾乎鑿穿了他的身體，探入了沒有人到過的深處──就如他每夜的幻想一樣──漢克扣緊了Omega相對纖細的腰桿，感覺著那柔韌的肌肉在每每承受快感時而泛起的痙攣，還有在他每次挺跨承受著撞擊的白皙臀部染上了艷紅。

──他的男孩在正在漸漸的真正成為他的。

「放鬆，康納。」他感覺到Alpha的舌頭舔在他位於後頸的腺體上方，然後帶著鼓勵的親吻落下，翕張的唇瓣在上頭摩擦著，引起康納發出軟綿的呻吟，連帶著後頭不斷侵略的性器開疆闢土的探入深處，那從裏頭燃起的燒灼感越發強烈，像是要從體內將他燃盡。「乖，讓我進去，你不是要嗎？嗯？」  
「嗚嗚……爹地、我、我……唔嗯！」Alpha的撞擊沒有停歇，康納上半身整個趴伏在男人的外套上頭，淚水及唾液甚至還有些不明的液體濡濕了一片，他翹高了臀部承受著粗長性器的侵略，前頭可憐的性器顫顫的滴落少許的白濁液體，那股燒灼感幾乎將他逼瘋。  
男人的態勢就是要撞開他的生殖腔，Omega感覺到自己像是要被從裡頭撕開一般，他無處可躲，一股疼痛帶著刺激的快感在某次的撞擊下直衝到他的腦袋，康納幾乎瞠大了眼，半晌發不出任何聲音。  
粗長的性器衝開了一直緊閉著、從沒人到訪過的生殖腔內，他聽到了Alpha近在耳邊的低吼，康納只能從喉頭中發出了如同奶貓般的嗚咽，比起外腔更加敏感且稚嫩的生殖腔被男人粗長炙熱的性器摩擦、入侵、占有。  
「呃啊啊──！」在達到高潮之前，漢克鬆開了緊縛在前頭的緞帶，隨著康納的性器吐露稀薄的液體時，後頭的生殖腔幾乎將男人的陰莖也一併絞緊，Alpha粗大的頭部在生殖腔裡成結灌入了灼熱的液體。  
就像是性交時防止雌獸逃跑的姿態，Alpha毫不留情地咬破了存於Omega後頸處的腺體，那甜膩的氣息在這一刻被霸道的揉合在一起。  
康納幾乎失去了意識，直到他感覺到男人的吻落在他的頸邊、往上吮吻著耳畔，然後他就這樣自然的轉過了頭尋到了他的唇。  
  
他們在親吻間在對方身上尋到了與自己相同的信息素氣息，還有從緊貼著的身軀中傳來的相同溫度，讓他們滿足的發出輕哼。  
漢克將康納抱了起來，Alpha成結之後要消退需要一段時間，他讓康納坐在自己身上，感受著他真正成為自己的這一刻。  
「康納，你到底要我拿你如何是好？」他的吻落在汗濕的棕髮上頭，感受著懷中Omega低低的喘息，汲取著因為標記後而身上共有的氣息。

康納微微睜開了琥珀色的雙眸，快感緩慢褪去後變得清明許多，他的手指撫過了Alpha落於後頸的齒痕，然後感受著腹部被他完全占有的灼熱感，他嘴角勾起了滿足的笑容。

「我愛您，父親。」

──他不再做著那倒臥在血泊中的噩夢。

他的代價是付出了自己的所有，而那如同制約的禁箍卻變成了他們兩個之間的誓約──

──而他能夠以此真正獨佔他所愛的人。


End file.
